The Crossroads of Destiny Changed Course
by naniyoi
Summary: The Crossroads of Destiny episode changed up a little. What if Aang and Iroh came in a little later and Katara and Zuko had a little more time alone, and suddenly Katara is upset a little MORE over his betrayal
1. Chapter 1

-Zuko and Katara if the little scene while they were imprisoned in Ba Sing Se got a little more.. Interesting before they were interrupted. There's some sadness. There's some sex. Theres some of everything. Obviously it's rated M for mature, so be just that about the content. I love feedback and ideas, so don't be shy!-

 _"The Fire Nation took my mother."_

 _Katara's words rung in his ears as he prepared himself to speak. The green crystals glinted around them, and the idea that they were locked away in prison would hardly occur to you. It was a beautiful, grand place; but that didn't mean Zuko was grateful. He was in here with Katara, the waterbender from the Avatar's gang of friends, and he didn't know what to say to her, when she talked to him. She mentioned her mother; that the Fire Nation took her away from her. Well, that was one thing Zuko could sympathize with. Maybe he and this girl weren't quite as different as he had first imagined. Katara had turned around after she lashed out at him about her mother, and her knees pulled into her chest, face hidden behind her knees as she cried. The sounds of her sobs echoed in his ears, and a small part of him felt bad. He was never a bad person; never so bad a person he wouldn't feel sympathy for a person crying. But he would've left her respectfully in peace, had he not been phased. But he was. He turned to her._

"I'm sorry. That's one thing we have in common." He replied, his voice it's usually steady calmness, but his eyes traveled over her, as if he were analyzing her for any movement whatsoever, wanting to see if she'd turn around to face him. To see that maybe they weren't so different after all. Because in his eyes, they weren't. They were opposites in many ways, yes, but they were also similar in ways; especially similar in their struggles. It's what made it not so hard for him to find a newfound respect for Katara. She was a strong bender and well..

He stopped himself there

He shouldn't be focusing so much on her. Even if he was locked in here with only her for company, she as the enemy. He shouldn't be thinking about her so much.

She turned, wiping her eyes as they met his. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She apologized quietly, sniffling as she turned, her blue eyes looking it'll his gold ones. He wanted to explain.. To TELL her.. To make her realize he had a hard childhood too. They he grew up without his mother. That he wasn't just a horrible person who wanted to capture Aang and turn him over to his father. He wanted his _honor_ back. It was something she might not understand; but Katara wasn't like him. Even if she didn't understand she would respect him for the things he knew he needed to do. Wouldn't she?

Maybe he was focusing too much on her. And on her opinions.

Why did he care anyway? It was only.. Katara.

Only _Katara_.

 _It was Katara._ Why did she suddenly matter so much?

 _It was just that_

No 'at least you know what happened to your mother'. No 'at least you have your father who actually loves you'. Nothing like that. He didn't want her _pity_. He didn't want that. He just wanted to level with her, he.. Almost cared what she thought, and how she saw him

It was strange to come to terms with it, but he was beginning to care. He didn't know why know, because he never had before.

"It doesn't matter." He replied simply, and he wondered why her voice was so soft before. Was she.. Scared of him? Scared to speak out loud?

No, he dismissed that idea quickly. She was scared of getting too emotional and breaking down again. She'd cried in front of him once, and she probably didn't want to do it again. He'd always seen Katara so strong and capable; even if she was always on the other side and always fighting against what he was fighting for. Seeing, more so hearing, her cry was.. A change. He felt awkward but also closer to her. Not that she could feel any sort of close ties to _him_ after everything that happened in the past.

"It's just.. Whenever I pictured the face of the enemy, the only one I could see.. Was yours." She replied, eyes averting from his. He didn't feel flustered, or annoyed or angry or any emotion he usually felt being around Katara, or any he felt around someone who he'd begun to feel less hostile towards. Just.. Calm. Level. He tried not to show it, but he was surprised how quickly she began to trust him, to feel like she could sympathize with him and that the were.. Similar.

"My face? I see." He murmured in reply, his eyes still not meeting hers. How could she picture anything less? With the strikingly gold eyes, face burnt to a crisp and curled into a permanent grimace; how could he not be the poster kid for the enemy? He was just the antagonist. Just the bad guy. But he wasn't a bad person. He insisted upon that he wasn't.

He wasn't a bad person

 _He wasn't a bad person_

 _"_ No, no that's-that's not what I meant." She told him, stumbling over her words a bit. She was trying not to offend him; not many people did that. Azula wasn't afraid to tease him and brazenly point out his shortcomings and his mark. She wasn't afraid to make him feel like he was worthless. And his father wasn't too coy about treating him that way either.

His mother, his connection to Katara on an emotional level. She was the one who treated him well, and he had no idea where she was. It was all too convenient that the only person who truly loved him had disappeared, and he was truly alone. Uncle cared about him yes, but it was nothing that could replace parental love when he was in such a position that THAT was what he needed. Maybe he was so vulnerable that he was focused on WHO that affection came from, rather than the affection and the appreciation in itself.

Maybe it _didn't_ matter who cared for him. Maybe care in itself was all that really mattered

And the most caring, most loving person he could think of was sitting right in front of him.

 _It didn't matter who that person was. It just mattered that they cared_

Maybe he needed that

Maybe he needed _her_

Maybe he just needed Katara to realize he did what he did for a reason that wasn't bad

Maybe he just needed her to realize he was a person

 _Maybe he just needed her to realize he was a person_

"It doesn't matter." He replied, lifting his head a bit to meet her eyes. He stared at her, and he realized how stupid his thoughts had been. She was the enemy. The way she looked at him, it was the look of someone who scarcely respected you. Someone who was only keeping down her raging anger at you because it would be embarrassing as he hadn't done anything. Maybe he was just being fickle and hormonal being the teenager he was. Or maybe he was being hopeful and realistic all at once. Maybe he didn't know what he wanted or what these feelings were

He had no idea what to think

"I used to think my scar marked me. The mark of the banished Prince, forced to chase the avatar forever. But lately I've realized that I'm free to determine my destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." He murmured, eyes meeting hers. He appeared so stoic and calm, so level and down to earth. But in reality his mind was racing and raving with the thoughts of whether he should just leave, just sit far away from her in the catacombs and plan how to regain his honor, to return to the Fire Nation and return his life to normal. But something had drawn himself to stay with Katara, to not leave her and reject her and forget about the girl he'd seen, young and scared at the South Pole, who'd grown into such a strong woman. Someone he respected as an enemy; as it was the honorable thing to do. He needed closure on his terms with his father and his home, but something was screaming for him to change his views on what he was doing. He didn't know what it was thought

"Maybe you could be free of it." She said finally, and he looked up from the ground he didn't realize his gaze had trailed to until now, his eyes widened a bit. "What?" He asked, and she stepped closer. "I have healing abilities." She explained, but he quickly dismissed this. "It's a scar. It can't be healed." He informed her, but she lifted a necklace around her neck, with an almost triangularly oblong shape at the end. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis. It had special healing properties. I don't know if it would work but.." She murmured, and stepped closer. Her slender fingers let the necklace drop back against her bust, and her other hand lifted, fingers resting gingerly on his scarred face, and Zuko's eyes fell shut as he felt her touch. He wasn't nervous. His mind had stopped racing. He knew if he thought about this too much, he would reject it completely and wonder what in Agni's name he was thinking when decided this, but there was no denying the thoughts. No denying that her offer, so generous and selfless, not even thinking of anything else. This Spirit Oasis water.. If it had such properties like this, it must be special. She had so many other good uses and worthy people of something like that, and she was offering it to him. She was offering to try and heal him of his mark, while they were still not completely friends or even on the same side, not even allies. Enemies. On opposite sides. She didn't even KNOW if the water would work on his scar, and she was still willing to do this.

How many other people did he know that would do something so incredibly selfless for someone they were still currently enemies with, just because she thought he might be trustworthy now that they were being less hostile towards one another?

 _Nobody_

Nobody, none of his family or any of the friends he didn't even _have_ would do that for him.

She was willing to do this, because she was beginning to consider that he might _mean something to her_

 _And that was the first time he ever felt like someone might feel that way about him_

 _And it felt good_

"Katara." He murmured quietly, the words he wanted to say slipping from his mind, and it seemed he was just trying to test the words on his tongue and out of his mouth. That he knew he never really called her anything but he offensive spat of "waterbender", never thought of her as more than a peasant or a little girl who didn't know what she was talking about, that she was just the avatars little friend and that she wouldn't be any trouble to get around. He couldn't have been more wrong. Katara was so much stronger than he would've ever thought, both physically and mentally. She fought like a warrior, and she definitely was one. She cried in front of the enemy, only to moments later offer to heal something that had pained him so long, something that since the day when he was just that little thirteen year old boy he thought would pin him as bad his whole life.

The way she stared at him, so intently and open. So ready to listen, like she wanted to hear his words and what he had to say and what was on his mind.

 _And maybe she did_

Being around her, it was so different that what he usually dealt with. It was.. Nice.

"Don't think." He told her, and before she could return the promise he spoke so softly to her, he locked eyes with her for a moment as he moved in closer to her, and his lips were on hers, his eyes were closed, and her hand was still against the scarred half of his face. Her fingers tensed against him, but he didn't feel her pull away. No, this confusion and this hormonal impulsiveness that they just needed to air out with something so sudden and passionate; it was shared between them both. Her fingers brushed his cheek and curled to rested under his jawbone, leaning into the kiss, and trying to lean up as much as she could, being shorter than he was. His arms, that had been so awkwardly out at the sides, hovering over her hips as he tried to decide what to do. He'd kissed Mai before.. But he never felt such a nervous jump in his heartbeat, never such the scared feeling in the pit of his stomach that she'd reject him. But she _didn't_. She didn't and that was what made him not pull away in nervousness. His hands finally settled at her waist, her slender hips making such a perfect fit for his hands, and he pulled her closer, her other hand rested on his shoulder, her head tilting slightly. It was as if they both forgot who they where connected to; this wasn't the enemy. This was a motherless soul who was going through so much, who was so personally affected by this war. Who needed the affection in this way, and who were happy that someone else would give it to them.

Zuko didn't find it hard to accept that it was _Katara_ there, though.

It was _Katara_

He was kissing _her_

 _He was kissing Katara_


	2. Chapter 2

Their kiss was so gentle, and so innocent. They held it for what seemed like forever but not even close to long enough all at once. He found himself drawing her closer, his hands sliding around and pressing into her back, tracing his fingers over her and let so much focus melt into the kiss. He knew if he thought too much about what he was doing, he would stop. He would come to his senses and realize how dumb he was being and stop. But he didn't do that. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to go back to the reality where he was on such a journey that robbed him of normal teenage things, like this. He didn't want to go back to the reality that didn't have Katara.

He would miss her too much

Finally, the kiss was slowly broken, lips achingly parting from one another as of neither of them really wanted to end the kiss. But they had to. He almost regretted the embarrassingly naive things he'd thought about as their lips had been in contact, but those thoughts ended when Katara giggled softly when her mouth was no longer so occupied, and rested her forehead on his chest, arms falling and hands resting on his shoulders. At first, he thought she was laughing at him. Maybe he wasn't such a good kisser.  
A little pout formed on his face, and his cheeks grew red, averting his eyes.

"Laughing at him? Katara made him.. Forget about everything he was tied to doing.  
He almost pushed her away, almost stubbornly sat by himself again when she lifted her head, and smiled genuinely at him. "It's hard to keep imagining you're face as the enemies, when its so adorable." She crooned, and his face went red, averting his eyes embarrassedly. "How could you say that?" He huffed. "I am not." He concluded, but felt a smile he couldn't hold down tug at the corners of his mouth when she leaned up, and her lips pressed a kiss to his cheek; to the semi-scarred one.  
"Maybe it's just me being a dumb teenager. But I don't think you're.. As bad as you want us all to believe you are." She murmured, standing before him, a few inches shorter, and looking up to meet his eyes. "Just.. Confused or conflicted." She murmured. "I don't think you're a bad person." She finished quietly. And he smiled a little. He wasn't a bad person. /He knew he wasn't, he knew it was true he wasn't really so bad all along, but there was something in hearing someone say it that made him feel better. There was something in hearing her say it that made him feel better.

"I guess you'd be right to say that." He murmured quietly. He could see the top of her head due to their height difference, and he could lean in and kiss her forehead gently, so loving and gentle. He wished he was capable of making such little gestures sweet and caring. Like she had when she kissed his cheek. She was so perfect at these things; he saw how Aang acted around her, how he looked at her and how much he cared for her. No wonder he did, Zuko thought. She was caring and sweet. But all the same, she was beautiful and strong and capable. She was such a complex person, and he didn't know how he used to sum her up into simply a waterbender. Katara smiled at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a loud, booming sound. A wall of the crystals cracked and blasted open, and there were Aang and Uncle. Both of them must've forgotten how close they were, how wrapped in one another arms so closely they were, because it seemed the Avatar and Uncle were trying to figure out what exactly they were doing, if this was some sort of fighting. Zuko quickly recoiled from her, but looked to her. And she had a look of loneliness when he wasn't there. She had a look of sadness in her eyes, but she still smiled at him. She still smiled. She smiled because she knew he didn't leave because he wanted to be away from her, but because there wasn't a right time to be by her right now. How did he understand her just by these looks? A part of him was convinced that he was just trying to convince himself of having some sort of connection to her. But maybe he was. Maybe he was interpreting this correctly. Maybe for once, he was doing this instinctual thing right. He didn't dare smile back as he was facing the two that just burst in, but he stared at her, trying to get past some look of compassion.  
Katara made her way to Aang, who pulled her into a hug, and Katara hugged back. A strange feeling gnawed at his stomach, but he pushed it away. It was probably nothing. He was about to ask Uncle what he was doing here, and why he was here with the Avatar; and just what was happening. But of course, more people followed into the catacombs. And it was none other than Azula, and her Dai Li agents. He narrowed his eyes a bit, until she spoke.  
Locked away in prison with a peasant? That's a new low, Zu Zu." She taunted him, her usual smirk on her red lips. He hated it. He hated that cocky look on her face, on her face that looked so much like his because they were SIBLINGS and he just- just hated it!

Until she started speaking again, of course.

"Father sent me here. He says he misses you. And regrets your banishment." She told him, and her face drifted to a normal expression, a true expression. One he had convinced himself was real for some reason. "He wants you home." She finished

The words rang in his He wants you home./em His father wanted him back home? Everything that had happened, that he'd gone through and experienced; it all seemed to melt away. His father wanted him home. He had to go home. He needed to go home. What else was there to think about? This was what he'd wanted for so long; there was no way to stay here rather than go.

"He wants me home?" He asked quietly, and his voice had sounded smaller and more childish than he expected. He was like that little thirteen year old boy he used to be, so excited and happy that his father wanted him back. That he might even love him. That he could be accepted back home again! He could be the Crown Prince again, next in line for Fire Lord.  
He was so excited over all of this, so much so he hardly thought about the fact that emAzula always lies. Something about this time felt real though. And he would side with her.  
He looked to his Uncle, who was as pure and right minded as Katara. His own words rung in the back of his mind

 _I don't think it would be to our advantage to travel together anymore_

It _wasn't_ to their advantage to travel together anymore. He looked to his sister, and he walked to her side, resulting in a satisfied smirk upon her face, but he made no expression. His Uncle looked at him with a look he'd never seen him direct towards Zuko, and it was something of a fallen warrior. Something of someone just betrayed by their closest friend. Uncle had been there for him for a while, but he couldn't cling to him forever. He couldn't keep playing his little cat and mouse game; he needed to return home. If Uncle was as disappointed in him as he looked.. well then he just didn't understand! He didn't _know_ what it was like to lose something so precious to you, something you cherish for _so_ long, only for it to be taken from you in an instant. It was a horrible, taxing feeling. And if Uncle didn't understand why this was the right way to go, why this _had_ to be the right side to be on, then he didn't understand _him_. This was what he needed to do. This was about something important.

This was about honor 


	3. Chapter 3

Fight broke out faster than Zuko could process what was happening, but he was armed, fire blazing from his fingertips as he shot out hot bursts of it, eyes narrowed into that familiar scowl from the left side of his face. He was sure this was the right way to go about it now. Maybe the avatar was a no-go at this point, and he couldn't regain his honor by bringing him to his father. But something he's done, something admirable made his father want him back. And he wasn't going to question that. Maybe he'd regret that in the end, but he wasn't thinking about that now. He was thinking about fighting this battle, and beating whoever was on the other side

Until the person on the other side ended up being Katara

eyes widened a bit, but hers remained narrowed and cold, her blue eyes like chips of ice, just like when she fought the others. Just like when she fought him in the past. She wasn't the compassionate, caring girl he remembered moments ago. And why was that, he wondered? He had turned on her. He didn't even think about Katara when he made his decision.. But why should he! She wasn't an important element in it anyway. She was just someone he ended up with in a contained space. Being teenagers, they both had hormones and urges and the want to do something wrong to feel right or complete about something else bothering them. He convinced himself that emthat/em was it. But a small feeling of regret grew in the pit of his stomach as they fought. And really, he found himself growing to be mostly defensive, not throwing many shots her way.

But their little sparring battle off to the side was cut off by Aang, and a white light filling the room as he ascended and entered the avatar state. Zuko had obviously never been fond of the avatar going into his incredibly powerful state, but it always seemed to amaze him somehow. How could it not? It was a lot of power, especially for one person. He expected Aang to take a few moments to ascend into his pedestal of power before he started fighting them, but almost as soon as he was up there, a shot of blazing blue lightning shot him, and his eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground

He could be dead

He was in the avatar state, thus meaning if he was killed, the avatar cycle was broken, and Aang wouldn't be reborn into the next Avatar.

Did Azula just become the first person to end the avatar cycle?

No, she didn't.

With a few pained twitches which were a mix of unconscious living or just the lightning, but he was alive. Katara ran to his side to try and aid him, but Azula was of course, right there ready to take him out. Katara escaped, using the water from the streams than ran throughout the catacombs to bring her and Aang up and escape through whatever holes had been created but Azula and the Dai Li. When she stood in the water, Aang in her arms as she began bending, she looked to him. It took him a moment to look back at her, but when he did, he saw the same expression on her face that he did on Uncles. But instead of being laced with undertones of trust and paternal love, it was with betrayal and true, romantic urge. That she had enjoyed the moment they shared, that that little time they were together, seeing him smile and being just.. Just themselves together, it meant something to her. And it was as if he pushed her in the mud afterwards.

He didn't want to do that to her

He didn't want to push her away, and he didn't want to say goodbye. Joining Azula meant he was leaving behind any chance at alliance with her, and that even after a second chance he was still going to stay on this side, the side of her enemy. It was as if fate had twisted to bring them together, to lead them into that kiss, and try to get Zuko to realize he didn't have to be on his sisters side. He didn't need to keep fighting this internal battle and try to win back the affection of a father who only cared about the perfect children to bring good name to the Fire Nation.

But he couldn't have things both ways. Katara had a duty to the avatar, and he had a duty to his home. He had to go. And he had to go without her. She didn't matter before, and she wouldn't matter know. He looked back at her, his gaze slowly filling with the same care hers had, but he pulled it away, and stood by Azula. He would return home with her, and he would see his father for the first time in three years. His father would welcome him home, and things would go back to normal. They would return to the way they used to be, before he was banished. When everything was going so perfectly, that even with the loss of his mother he was still _home_. He could still be with his family in his home in his nation, still in the line of succession and not outcast for so long. He would've never been the banished Prince. No longer would he be the banished prince; he would be free of his title. Even if he would never be free of his mark

His mark

 _His mark that he thought made him so obviously bad, so clearly a villain. His mark that he thought was a symbol of his failure to be honorable, his loss of honor and his loss of his title as the Crown Prince, because he was no longer in the line of succession. His mark that he thought for so long pinned him as a failure, shoving all of his mistakes and shortcomings back in his face._

 _His mark that Katara was about to sacrifice water so scared and special for to heal him, a boy who was still her enemy_

 _Katara_

 _How could he let her slip his mind, after what she offered to do? He kept insisting she wasn't important, but she was. Even as he sided with Azula, even as she looked at him with such a look of malice and distaste and hatred, she was on his thoughts. In his head. On his mind. She was so important, it seemed. So suddenly did she mean so much. For so long she was just an obstacle to the Avatar; that she was just a silly little girl getting in the way of what he needed to do. What he needed to regain his so long lost honor, to become the Fire Prince again. To never have to worry about his journey's to catch the Avatar again. He couldn't force her out of his thoughts. Her gentle, beautiful face burned into his memory, especially that of the last look he got of her before they kissed. She was everywhere, and it was inescapable._

 _But he was just going to have to find a way out wasn't he?_

 _A Fire Lord had no business dwelling on a waterbending peasant_


	4. Chapter 4

Days after he returned to the Fire Nation felt like years, but seconds all at once. When he got there, ever moment felt like he'd never left. Like the world stopped when he left and resumed its spinning when he entered the Nation again. But at the same time, time flew by so quickly. Days passed quicker than he could keep track of them, and he could scarcely remember it'd been five days since the Crystal Catacombs incident. But he wasn't thinking about that so much. His time with Katara was pushed to the back of his mind, and he was enjoying himself. A prince again. A loved, admired prince that so many people looked up to and liked so much and catered to him; it was such a change from being on that ship with Uncle for so long.

It wasn't until a royal meeting of course, did things begin to change. He hadn't been notified of this meeting until Mai mentioned that Azula was attending. Zuko, of course, wanted to know what the meaning of all this was, and he was told quite a lot of nonsensical things by his sister, but was convinced not to attend. It wasn't until he was summoned to the meeting, saying that they would wait for Prince Zuko's arrival, that he left to for the meeting. He sat beside his father, a place he had for so long hoped to be. He was at his right hand. He was special. He was _important_. He meant something to his father. And he didn't think he'd ever feel this way. As the meeting carried on, Zuko paid attention. Usually, he wouldn't intently listen so much, but after missing so much he didn't want to miss another word. After all, what if he WAS back into the line of succession? He had to know everything he possibly could.  
And that was Ozai and Azula's intent to _burn_ so many places. To set them on fire and have them reborn from the ashes, like a Phoenix. Hence his fathers new title, the Phoenix King. Zuko had remained silent (knowing he had a permanent reminder from when he last spoke out of turn at one of these meetings), but thoughts rushed in his mind. Thoughts about how this was crazy. About how his father couldn't possibly be serious; how could this be 'sharing the Fire Nation's greatness with the world'? The world was being destroyed, so that the Fire Nation could rule over them in an oppressive monarchy! This wasn't what he wanted to hear, but thinking about it, he didn't really expect anything much different of his father and his sister. He should've known. And before, he would've been on board. He would've done anything to win over his fathers affection and to be the perfect Prince of a son that Ozai had always wanted. But it wasn't him. When the meeting ended, and he exited, he realized he truly wasn't himself in there. This wasn't what he wanted, and this wanted what he needed to be doing. It wasn't his destiny. His destiny was something much different from this. He wasn't sure what he needed to do exactly, but he knew this plan that his father had, this horrible, oppressive idea of a new world, wasn't his destiny. He wasn't destined for this path. He needed to make his own path, to carve his own name, not let his father do it for him. He needed to visit Uncle. He needed guidance.

After what felt like thousands of visits to Uncle and only to have a final one successful, he realized it was The Day of Black Sun. During he eclipse, all firebending would be rendered useless. Today was also the day of the invasion. Azula had informed him that they had planned an invasion, which they wanted to be a surprise. But Azula had found out about it through her many sources (likely by threatening someone), and knew the attack was coming. But Zuko had other things to worry about.

Uncle's words were still buzzing in his thoughts

 _"What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by **you**. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world." _

His maternal great grandfather was Avatar Roku, as his paternal great grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin. Their conflicting minds and ideas, their want to either win the war or stop it all together, it was what conflicted Zuko so much. It was what Uncle explained to him. His great grandfathers' conflicting and differing ideas and minds was what was doing this to him, and it was time he put a stop to it. It was time he stopped choosing the wrong choice, the choice he would regret and be shameful of later. So many times in his life did he make the wrong choice, and now he needed to make up for this. Anything that would victimize a person, even just one person, it wasn't right. He was going to be the next Fire Lord, no matter what the succession line said, he couldn't let Azula's insane, tyrannical mind rule over the most powerful nation in the world. They nations needed to be four once again, equal and no longer at one anothers' throats. The war needed to come to an end. He was the legacy born with both the want for the war and the demise of the war, and he had the power to stop it or fuel it. And he couldn't go another day without trying to finally put and end to this war.

The war that took away his childhood, and his mother. The war that took away _her_ mother.

 _Katara_

She was still out there. She was stopping the war, right now. As he was reading, the invasion was bustling outside. And Katara was there. How could he have let it slip his mind? And finally, he realized, it was because he couldn't afford this right now. All these distracting thoughts, all this focus on her, it would stop him from doing what he needed to do

He needed to stand up to his father

 _Finally_

No longer could he submit to being such a dispensable ingredient in his plans, and his plots to rule. His father tempted him and baited him with the return of his honor in order of Zuko doing whatever the Fire Lord could cook up. But that was no more. He already _had_ his honor back, and he regained it by realizing what he needed to do. He regained it by realizing that this war was not for the good of any nation but the fire nation. And even at that, the other nations doled out much deserved hatred to them, and Zuko didn't want that. His nation shouldn't continue to be seen this way. No one could simply give him his honor; it was something he needed to earn. And the decision to do what was right, to finally end this war and make the _right_ choice for once was what would make him an honorable person again.

And he left for his father's quarters, protected until after the eclipse

It was time he regained his honor

 _No  
_

It was time he informed his father that he was _already_ more honorable than he would ever be, and that he realized his path and his destiny. He learned his way again, even after it was lost for so long. Uncle would be _proud_ of him, even after all the times he messed up Uncle couldn't hate him could he?

Whatever his Uncle thought, Zuko _knew_ that he was going to play a new part in this war

The part of the banished Prince who aided the Avatar and took back his throne, and restored the honor to his _nation_ , for it was the one that needed it the most


	5. Chapter 5

_His father's chambers, as the eclipse went on. He was powerless, and Zuko didn't care how cowardly it may have seemed to approach him with something that would make him undoubtedly enraged during a time when he couldn't firebend, but that wasn't the moral. It wasn't to be courageous, and it wasn't to play hero. It was to call him out on everything he'd ever done, especially to_ _ **Zuko**_ _personally. Because both he and Ozai knew no one else would do it_

"What are you doing here?" He asked him, and Zuko looked up at him. "I'm here to tell the truth."

"The truth? During an eclipse? This should be interesting." Ozai commented, and Zuko went on. "First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me." He told him, sparking a confused look on his father's face.

"Why would she lie about that?" he asked, and Zuko looked at him more solemnly now. "Because the Avatar's not dead. He survived." He concludes.

"What?" he exclaimed, shocked, and Zuko continued on. "In fact, he's probably leading the invasion. He could be on his way here right now." Zuko told him, and the sight cockiness lacing his tone was inconspicuous. He was a little prideful in himself for seeing his father, always so on top of things and being one step ahead of everything.

"Get out!" The Fire Lord demanded, rising from his throne and jabbing his finger angrily at the door. "Get out of my sight now if you know whats good for you!" he exclaimed angrily, but Zuko didn't leave, didn't even turn away.

"That's another thing, I'm not taking orders from you anymore." he declared, which only enraged Ozai more. Eyes narrowing and nostrils flared in anger, his voice rose to yelling still. "You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!" But Zuko of course, would not back down. He pulled out his twin broadswords, gripping the handles as he held them at his sides. "Think again. I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen." He declared, and for once, Zuko felt an immense amount of pride in himself. Despite the situation, despite the fact that he was doin gthis during an invasion that he could be _helping_ with, he was finally standing up to his abusive parent, finally putting him in his pace and telling him that what he did was wrong, and that Zuko never deserved that. _Because he didn't._

 _He wasn't a bad person_

No matter how many times he had to go back and convince himself, he knew he wasn't. And Ozai was finally going to listen. Defeated, the fire lord sat down, surprised at how the events had played out

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn." He began, his voice growing increasingly sharp and firm, the anger he's built up for so many years seething out. He pointed one of his swords at his father, and went on. _"_ My father, who challenged me, a thirteen-year-old boy, to an Agni Kai." He went on angrily, Ozai looking just as enraged at how his son was speaking to him. But he deserved this, Zuko knew. He needed to hear this for so many years, and it took Zuko this long to finally get it out. But at least he'd done it! "How could you possibly justify a duel with a child?" He exclaimed, and Ozai, who finally had enough of this and spoke. "It was to teach you respect!" He defended himself, eyes narrowed scornfully.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong." Zuko corrected him.

"Then you have learned nothing!"

"No, I've learned everything! And I've had to learn it on my own!" He retorted, and continue on. "Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, the War was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness. They hate us! And we deserve it." He said. "We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness." Zuko finished, and Ozai laughed. "Your uncle has gotten to you hasn't he?"

"Yes." He stated proudly, looking up at his father. "He has."

Ozai's rage returns, but it doesn't stop Zuko from continuing on. "After I leave here today, I'm gonna free Uncle Iroh from prison, and I'm gonna beg for his forgiveness. He's the one whose been a real father to me." He said, and Ozai laughs again, clearly overestimating how angry he would be when he heard what his son had to say. "Oh, that's just beautiful. And maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure." He replied, amused.

"But I've come to an even more important decision." He told him, and his eyes closed as he paused for a moment, before continuing. "I'm going to join the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you." And Ozai laughed as he finished. "Oh really? Well, since you're already a full blown traitor why not do it then? You've got your swords and I'm powerless." He said, but Zuko looked to him. "Because I know my own destiny." He told him, and put his swords back in the scabbard that slung over his shoulder and pressed to his back. "And defeating you is the Avatar's job." He finished, and turned to walk towards the colossal doors, when Ozai spoke.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during the eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

 _Don't you want to know what happened to you mother?_

 _His mother_

 _His mother that had loved him and cared for and about him. The one member of his immediate family who treated him like he was worthy of something. Who treated him right and wanted to see him do good in the world, not become the banished prince marked by his ruthless father and cursed to chose the wrong path so many times before finally finding the right one. His mother who had been sent away when he was just a boy. Oh, what would she think of him now? Could she ever forgive him, if she'd known of his history after her disappearance? Could she ever care for her son again after hearing that? He knew he had to set things right._

 _His mother would be proud of that decision_

"What happened that night?" He asked him as he stopped in his tracks, turning and looking at Ozai.

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son, and I was going to do it." He began. "Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan, a plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared." He told him, and Zuko eyes widened. "Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished." He told him, and tears formed in his eyes, as Zuko spoke. "So she's alive?" He asked quietly

"Perhaps." He stated, a smug look across his face as he let the state of his mother lay unanswered. "But now I realize banishment is far too merciful of a penalty to pay for treason." He said, and his voice grew darker, but he was calmed. "Your penalty will be far steeper."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as Ozai finished speaking. He was going to try and do what he planned on doing all those years ago when his mother left. When he banished her. He wouldn't let him succeed, he wouldn't let him do that. It was his duty to help the Avatar learn firebending. And perhaps there was something quite the opposite of _fire_ that was drawing him back to the group.

The eclipse was drawing to its end; Zuko could feel it. He could feel the power rushing back to him, the ability to generate and manipulate the element of flame and ferocity; he could feel it coming back. And he knew Ozai could too, as his father straightened, before he fell into position, generating lightning and thrusting two fingers at Zuko, white hot, blue tinged light flashing as he shot it at him, but Zuko reacted quickly, and he redirected it, the power surging through his body, eyes blazing as he realized how close he came to death in that moment, but somehow escaped it nearly unscathed. It was one of the few times Zuko turned out lucky. He jabbed two fingers forward, and the blue-white light flashed again, but struck the ground before his father and set it ablaze, Ozai slamming back against the wall from the impact. Despite everything his father had done to him, and to his nation, he knew his place. He was not to take down Fire Lord Ozai. The Avatar was. Zuko turned and walked away, making his way to the prison to break out his uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

_As Team Avatar flew off on their flying bison, Zuko followed on a war balloon. When he had showed up to the prison before, he'd been informed by a barely conscious guard that his Uncle had broken himself out of prison. Zuko had wanted to go after him, wanted to go to his Uncle and beg for his forgiveness, but his Uncle wasn't so easy to access now. Before, he thought he was just in prison and he could break him out and get to him easily, and escape to try and be accepted by the Avatar and his friends. But there was no time for that, no time to go after Uncle when the Avatar needed a firebending teacher before Sozin's Comet came. Something else had been drawing him to the Avatar's gang, as well. Something he'd found had been nagging his mind quite often._

He landed his balloon before the Avatar and his friends had arrived, and he quickly hid himself away from the Air Temple they were at, so he could approach them in a more civilized manner, rather than just running up to them and proposing he join them.

He paced outside his tent, knotting his fingers in his dark hair. How was he supposed to convince them that he was on their side now? How was he supposed to show them that he wasn't the person he used to be, that he wanted to help? He stood up to his father, ran from his nation and came here. He wanted to help Aang learn to firebend so he could defeat his father once and for all. He just want to help! He was good now! Well, he thought he was good before but now he realize he was bad before and he needed to change so he could actually _be_ good and.. Oh he was so glad this wasn't coming out to them yet. He couldn't get a single word straight, not even after thorough though in his head! He was a mess. He couldn't think any of the right things to say, let alone actually say them. Maybe there was something distracting him

Something that had distracted him for a while, that became such a problem back in Ba Sing Se.

It was nothing, he told himself. This thing he was thinking about, he couldn't submit to such urges and wants. Not now, anyway. He had something to focus on. Something important. This was for the fate of the world, not even just him or his nation anymore. He needed to do what was _right_ , not what he wanted

But at the same time.. Would it be so bad to do what he wanted for once? He finally stopped his pacing, and sat down, sighing as he did so. He always did what he thought he should do, what others had told him was the right choice. He always followed the path he was told to follow, and read every direction, memorizing them so he wouldn't step out of the lines. But he was reminded he didn't have to _do_ that anymore. He could make whatever choice he wanted. And that was definitely not letting go of these memories and these thoughts. Maybe he would act on it, or maybe he would enjoy the sweetness of their memory, the nectar sweet taste on his tongue (and the taste of s̶o̶m̶e̶o̶n̶e̶ something else)

He heard rustling from the bushes, and he quickly alerted himself, scrambling to his feet and forming an orange flame at his palm, golden eyes scouring the underbrush for whatever or whoever could be out there.

And he was surprised to see a curious, yet alert and very armed with water, Katara, looking about the place she stumbled into when she noticed Zuko, and that made her eyes narrow in something of anger? Regret? Betrayal? Probably all of them. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice cold and calm, revealing no emotions. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He quickly extinguished the flame at his hand, lifting them to show her he meant no harm, and that he wasn't even armed. "I'm- I was just.. Hey." He began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was going to.. Go over to you guys. But I thought it was too soon! I didn't want to scare you off or.. Make you want to attack me like.. It looks you're about to do." He mumbled. "I was.. I wanted to say.. I'm good now! I want to.. To join you guys. I mean, I thought I was good before but I wasn't and now I realize that and that _this_ is the good side and I.. I think I should join your team. I can teach Aang firebending." He told her, stumbling immensely over his words and staring at Katara, as if waiting for her first blow, just wanting to get it over with.

But she didn't attack. She let her water go back into the waterskin she had slung over her chest, and crossed her arms, looking to him. Analyzing him. Like she wasn't sure she should run over and kiss him, and tell him she forgave him and she never stopped thinking about the moment they shared! Or that she wanted to hit him with her own fists and not water because she was so _angry_ with him for betraying her and leaving her behind and stringing her on. But she didn't do any of that

"Is that all you're here for?" She asked, and he didn't know if the disbelief was from distrust or.. Disappointment. "Or are you going to chose another side at the last minute and leave, after getting closer to us?" She asked, eyes meeting his. And it was the same blue he saw when he fought her in Ba Sing Se. Cold. Chips of ice in her eyes, ready to fight until her body gave out. She looked at him with a look that was almost hatred. And Zuko couldn't have felt worse about it. "You think you can just come back here, and all will be forgiven because you're a little cute when you stumble over words, and that you say you want to help us and be on our side, after months of trying to harm us? I believe you want to help, but I don't believe you will for long." She said. And Zuko clung to when she said _cute._ Even angry at him and almost hating him this girl still found a way to compliment him? What did he ever do to get her to even feel something, that little something for him in the first place? He smiled a little at the memory (despite it being only moments ago that it happened), and Katara scowled. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, almost in disbelief that he had something to _smile_ about right now. "Cute." He said, and she quirked an eyebrow. "Cute?" She asked.

"You said it was cute when I stumbled over words." He reminded her. "I thought that was a nice thing to say." He finished, and her angry face turned a little pink, and she averted her eyes.

"It didn't mean anything." She insisted quietly, but he stepped closer to her. His heart pounded in his chest, and he was so nervous he was glad she found his awkward stuttering to be cute. "It didn't?" He asked quietly, and he wasn't sure if it was disappointment or a playful little question to get her to admit that it _did_ mean something.

"It doesn't matter if it did!" She told him. "You.. You betrayed me back there! Back in Ba Sing Se! And now you expect m- us to forgive you! Unlikely. You could've helped us then, but you didn't. You fought with Azula. She nearly killed Aang!" She exclaimed.

"I know." He answered quietly. "It was a bad choice; but I wasn't thinking. I was thinking about my father. I was thinking about redemption! That for once in sixteen years he would finally accept me, finally actually love me! But he doesn't. He never will." He said. "I'm not sure I want him to anymore, though. He sent away my mother." He told her, like he told her before, and he swallowed, a shaky hand reaching for Katara's. She recoiled at first, then took his hand in hers. "And his soldiers stole yours from you." He murmured. "What kind of father is that?" He asked softly. "Not one I need to be accepted by. _This_ is the right path. I know it now." He murmured. "Not only because it ends with a world in its era of peace. But because maybe you'll forgive me before we get there." He told her.

She looked at the ground, and didn't say anything for a while, and Zuko was afraid he angered her so much that she was preparing the words she would spit at him fiercely, before leaving him here. But she didn't. He heard the gasps and soft hiccups of _crying_ , and he instantly felt bad. She was crying. Did he make her _cry_? Well _obviously_ he did, who else could? "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. To upset you anymore. I want you to forgive me. I.." He trailed off, but she spoke before he could. "I _want_ to believe you, and I _want_ to bring you into the team with us all. On some level I think I _do_ trust you but.. I don't want a repeat of before. How do I know you aren't lying again?" She demanded, looking up at him with teary eyes, her intimidating voice doing nothing for scaring him when he saw the look on her face. He hurt her. He wanted to fix it. "You don't." He murmured quietly. "That's the problem."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, a long moment, and then she spoke. "Convince me." She told him softly, head lifting and eyes meeting his


	7. Chapter 7

_Convince me_

 _Her words stuck in his head in her beautiful, silky smooth voice. It reminded him of the gentle sheets back home in the Fire Nation palace; how ironic that he would think about bedsheets **now**. He could hear the gentle tone of Katara speaking, whispering those words to him. He never thought of what they started as becoming **this** , but he didn't deny that he liked where it was headed. The way she spoke, the sultry voice she used when she said it, it undoubtedly led them in this direction. Oh, it had to. Zuko had never heard her voice like this before, and it was just so **enticing**. He wished he didn't keep thinking about someone he cared about and even admired in this way, but he couldn't. He found that even with all those things he thought about her, he also had feelings for her. Feelings of liking her far too much and wanting to hold her hand and tickle her until she cried, but the feelings didn't stop there. No, normally at this point it was sweet and gentle. So cute and fluffy, and they'd get to take their time, get to move one step at a time and get increasingly closer as time led on, until they were ready for something so emotional. But instead they stepped over about half the steps and got to **this**. And he didn't know if he wanted to stop it.  
_

 ** _Convince me_**

 _She had no idea how badly he wanted to convince her all night  
_

 _He didn't realize all these feelings until now, he knew. And maybe it was teenage impulsiveness, but he didn't think either of them cared. Maybe he had, and he just hadn't come to terms with all these feelings. He had been suppressing her, and his feelings about her, labeling them a distraction and trying to push them out. But at this point it was fruitless to try. They both knew this was what needed to happen between them. They both knew how strongly they connected back there, and they both knew how well they could work together, if they would just try it_

 _And this was just one night_

 _If it didn't work out, there was no saying they ever had to mention this again. They would push it away and it would just be a memory, and that was that_

 _But what if it **did** work out? Oh Agni, he never even considered this might work out and they would like each other even more than before to the point where they got together and stayed together and even **fell in love**_

 _The good sides of them doing this is what pushed him over the edge of needing this, and needing her. Just that possibility was enough for him. Enough for him to need her and want her and crave her and not want to ever leave her or let her go. He didn't know how he'd manage it if she couldn't bring herself to feel the same about him afterwards. Of course he'd never blame her, as he did such horrible things in his past that he'd have a hard time she really did reciprocate the feeling if she stated she did, but it would still hurt. Still make him feel like even less_

 ** _But with her he always felt like even more_**

 _And that was enough for him. That was all he needed to do this_

"Trust me, I will." He murmured softly, leaning closer to be closer to her so that as he spoke, his breath hit her ear in a warm puff. He knew anyone else could've said something much better than that, but he, like she said, would trip over his words so much. He would be a blushing mess (more blushing than he already was). She squeezed his hand a little tighter when he spoke, and she let out a soft chuckle. "You know we're both crazy, right?" She asked quietly. "For doing this? For even thinking about this? Yeah, I got that." He chuckled softly, lifting her chin and resting his forehead against hers, smiling a little when they finally met eyes, and hers were the soft, beautiful cyan. It was a nice change from the icy glare he remembered from before.

"That doesn't mean I won't.." She cleared her throat, cheeks flushing a bit as she spoke, voice growing softer. "Enjoy it." She murmured, and Zuko's cheeks grew red, but he smiled, his hand releasing hers to be replaced with his arms around her waist, pulling her closer with a few giggles from Katara, and it make Zuko smile a little more. There was nothing that wasn't cute about her, that wasn't pretty or sweet or loving. He was gushing over her and Agni it was so uncharacteristic of him but he couldn't _help it,_ it was just her. She made him so much better. Her arms laced around his neck and she pulled him closer, and their lips met in a kiss, eyes closing and heads tilting, their lips fitting so perfectly together, like the last two pieces of a puzzle.

And the kiss gradually grew more heated, gradually picked up from the cuteness they had at first. It grew into something needy, something anxious and wanting. His arms tightened around her waist, a hand moving up to press to the small of her back, and one of hers sliding up to entangle in the back of his hair, the kiss growing more passionate and wet. Her other hand rested at his scarred cheek, and he the hand on his back down to her thigh, and gently nudged her back so she sat on the ground, in the cover of the makeshift tent he had set up from when he first landed here. He knelt before her, a hand on either side of her as she held herself up with her elbows, the kiss still lasting, before he finally broke it in a need for breath, eyes opening and first instinct was to look to her. She was panting as he was, but there was the same needy look in her eyes, that this was what she wanted. What she craved.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. No matter what he saw in her eyes, no matter how much of an urge he had, he couldn't do it without her okay. She gave him a small smile, shifting a hand to rest on top of his and she nodded. "Absolutely." She murmured. " _Convince me_."

And that was precisely what he did. She was laid back on a blanket they'd spread out, and he laid atop her, pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses along her jawbone, then over the shell of her ear, directly under it, then down her neck, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. Her soft hums and soft, quiet moans of need escaped her lips as he traveled downward, taking his time to press his lips to each inch of her body. He wanted to savor every moment he had with her; he didn't know if it would exceed tonight. This had to be perfect for them.

He went for her shirt, loosening the tie around her waist and moving the fabric away from her shoulders, lips traveling down her neck to the curve of her collarbone, kissing alone it gently, out to her shoulder, then back in towards her chest. He moved downward gradually, his hands working to move the fabric of her shirt out of the way, and stopping when he reached her under wrappings. It was the first time he would see her truly undressed; although it was only her top half, which was scarcely as important as others, but it was the principal of it. He looked up at her, as if waiting for her approval, and he was. She but her lip, eyes meeting his like they had so many other times. She gave him a small nod of encouragement, and he proceeded. He undid the intricate wrappings of her bindings, sliding them down to gather at her waist, and he leaned in, delving down from kissing at her collarbones to travel down her chest, his mouth trailing those same open mouthed kisses over the soft mounds of her chest, lips pressed to the tips, his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She let out soft noises of pleasure, a hand entangled in his hair from her as he moved from her chest down her stomach, before too much of her clothing got in the way. He pulled back and say up, helping her get her shirt over her head and her under wrappings strewn aside as well, and his arms went back around her waist, the satisfying feeling of her warm, brown skin against his arms as he held her, his lips meeting hers again, until they were flipped and Katara was on top. His arms tightening around her, but slackening when she started to undo the knot on his tie around his waist, then going for the shirt beneath, hands resting on his pale chest as she kissed him again, working to get the top half of his clothing off as they kissed, only pausing a few times in it to be sure he was comfortable, but he simply urged her along by kissing her again, tossing aside his clothing near hers. Their bare top halves pressed together as they kissed, both beginning to grow slick with sweat as they glided against one another. Zuko arm's slid around her torso, and turned so she was on the bottom again.

He went for her bottoms, sliding them down to around her knees, and undoing the wrappings around her thighs and naval as well, nudging them out of the way as a hand pressed to her stomach, and his thumb found a particular cluster of nerves, pressing into it and circling his appendage into it, relishing her gasps and moans at the new feeling, his other arm propped up on one side of her to hold himself up as he worked. Occasionally, he looked up at her to be sure he was doing this right, but the faces she made.. The way she tilted her head back and curled her hands into fists, legs giving a small twitch before he knew she'd make herself spread them a bit more, no matter how agonizingly perfect it felt, and she would whisper his name and that little whisper would beg him to make him turn it into a scream. He couldn't stop himself from gazing at her, her naked body appearing so beautiful to him, so amazing. It was a miracle she let him see, and he didn't want to ever stop seeing. He delved his thumb down from the small nub at the top of her, to the slicker, wetter part of her that separated into folds, his appendage running over them then pushing between them, testing out new ways to twist and turn and rub against her, all resulting in a new, but just gorgeous response from her. Every time he changed to a new way to make her feel that amazing pleasure, he found his name passed her lips, and that only made him want to keep going.

In what felt like forever and only a moment at the same time, soft lips pressed to the familiar clump of nerves at her core, sucking and tongue massaging at the sensitive spot, as two digits had slid inside her, fingers working to slip in as deep as they could. At this point, Katara had slung her legs over his shoulders, heels digging into his back as he worked between her legs, the heat of her radiating off, but he didn't stop, no he didn't stop for anything. Katara's hand entangled in his hair, gripping it in tight handfuls. Her back arched, and her head would tilt back and press into the ground, or crane up and gaze at how his head moved as he nestled between her legs even more. Her legs trembled and hips twitched, her moans wavering and coming out in shaky, desperate gasps.

Her sounds where driving him over the edge, pushing him so close to being unable to handle this anymore. There would be no way to forget how she sounded in this moment, no way to forget how amazingly beautiful she was in desperate pleasure, the moment he'd seen her filled with need and want and urge and it was all because she was with _him_. He finally pulled back from her, a gasp ripping from her as the warmth of his mouth and the movement of his fingers stopped, her eyes fluttering open as she gazed at him, and he slid a hand up to her cheek, pulling her into a kiss, them both breathless and leaving the kiss very open, their lips parting and meeting in messy ways, but neither of them cared about that. A slender hand gripping the waistline of his bottoms, pushing them down as best she could, fingers brushing between his legs, a undeniable hardness beneath wrappings, letting out a groan into their kiss, making Katara grin a bit against his lips. She messed with the knot that held together his wrappings, undoing it and letting them fall as they gathered at the hem of his pants, and her hand clasped a throbbing warmth, a few slow pumps eliciting another groan against her mouth, grunts and soft moans of need escaping his lips, and he could tell Katara was enjoying being in the dominant position now.

He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up though. The way her hand worked.. The way her fingers curled around him and tugged, hand gliding over him and making such sounds escape him before he could think twice about it, hands curling into fists and the kiss being broken, his face pressed into the crook of her neck. Her hands movement didn't cease, making him near _whine_ into her neck as she kept going, a hot breath puffing from his lips. "I'm not going to last much longer.. With you doing that." He breathed softly, hands searching for her wrist and gripping it, breathing heavily. Katara's little smirk had remained, and it flustered him a little, but he didn't let it get to him. She released him, leaning in to whisper. "Then maybe you ought to.. Do something _else."_ She whispered, and he didn't take time to consider that it was anything but sealing the deal. He positioned himself, and it was like a shooting star; such burning ferocity set off between them, their bodies meeting in such a hot, sweaty state as they gripped one another, desperate need for this pleasure as they did this. He moved against her, their hips meeting like a kiss at first, until it became a faster, wet and sweaty smack of their hips, her legs squeezing around his waist and trembling as he went on, his arms wrapped around her torso tightly, face buried in her neck as her was in his hair, their bodies moving in sync with one another, gasping out in need, moaning in unison as they got quicker, got rougher. They both shook and trembled as the aching, agonizing pleasure of a release hit them like a white-hot light, profanities yelled desperately as a pleasure that lifted them above earth as they hit it, body's tensing and squeezing the other to them, finally reaching that point. As they came down from such an ecstasy, they lay, tired and breathless, atop one another, a smaller blanket pulled lazily over the two as they huddled together, drifting off into sleep

 _Oh, she was definitely convinced **now**_


	8. Chapter 8

A shiver awoke Katara, making her huddle closer to the warm body besides hers, the unusually high temperature of it reminding her that it was Zuko she laid beside, and she nuzzled into his chest, a small smile on her face. Zuko blinked as he woke up, smiling as he saw Katara. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, resulting in a content hum from her. He pulled her closer, if anything to keep her warm, resting his cheek on top of her head. The memory of what happened last night was still fresh in his mind, the sounds she'd made as their bodies locked together in perfect unison with each thrust and push and gasp, everything happening in such a hot, steamy way, them both sweating immensely as they moved against one another. It was something he couldn't forget.. And he hoped she couldn't either. It was what they both needed. And in the morning, they still slept cuddled together. They didn't sleep far apart, waiting to leave and get things over with. He was happy to be here, happy it was her he was with. The way she snuggled against him, the way she smiled and hummed softly and contently as her arms slid around him; it had to be the same feeling. He felt so much better hoping it'd be the same feeling.

Finally, she looked up at him, groggily and sleepily, her eyes blinking a few times so she could adjust to the light, but smiled at him. He smiled back, a light blush covering his cheeks, but he rested his forehead against hers. "Morning." He murmured to her quietly, and she scooted a little closer. "Morning." She replied softly, a hand lifting to his cheek, and she craned her neck up to kiss the other one, resulting in a smile staying intact on his face. He looked to her when she was situated again, in their familiar position of his arms around her, and her arms around him, pressed against each other as Katara looked up at the taller boy. "are we.." He began quietly, biting his lip and averting his eyes. "You.. You forgive me, don't you?" He asked her softly, arms tightening a bit around her like e was scared asking that question would make her leave. She smiled a little. "Of course I do." She murmured, her arms squeezing him more as she rested against his chest. "Today, we go back to the others, and convince them you're on our side." She murmured quietly, and he smiled at that. There was no one else he truly cared about accepting him onto the team, besides her. And she _did_.

And a few moments later, they were dressed, and the two of them headed back to the group. Of course, discussing what had happened last night and in Ba Sing Se was definitely something they'd do, and definitely _not_ something everyone else would be present for. They made their way over, but the only reaction from anyone was them quickly motioning Katara over, clearly skeptical of why Zuko was there, but an explosion boomed between the two groups, sending them all back due to the force of it. With a quick glance at Katara to be sure she was okay, he ran towards Combustion Man, trying to fend him off. He continued to shoot powerful explosions down at the group, as Zuko fruitlessly tried to get him to leave. With many bursts of fire aimed at him, he succeeded in fending his blasts off of the gang for the most part. Until he was unbalanced, as was Combustion Man. He was able to regain himself and continue to wreak havoc, but Zuko fell

And he fell

 _And he fell_

 ** _And he fell_**

* * *

 _He felt so weightless, so separated from the world. Air was his only enemy, and what a forgiving, merciful one it was. It let him pass so easily, let him glide downwards at such a pace he felt he was at light-speed and slow motion at the same time, and somehow he didn't even think about his dramatic foil too much, knowing those worries were a worldly, material thing. And though his heart still beat, lungs still pumped, and eyes still blinked, he already felt ascent into a knew world and dimension. One were the threat of dying was no more because the deed had already been done. He fell and he fell and he fell and he plummeted through those calming gales, not giving another thing another thought. For the wind was his last friend, the wind was his last love. It kissed his skin and cradled his head, and as his eyes fell shut, it surged through his veins. It was like a drug, slipping him into a long state of serenity and tranquility, the needs and worries of the world becoming air thin, and he had no need for his worries of existence and acceptance, only knowing the wind to be his love and his hope, that it would guide him to his end and his exit of the world. But as the end drew near, his friend played a trick, played Zuko for a fool. For his friend, the lifeblood of all creatures here, is reluctant to accept knew arrivals. The world he knows to be corrupt and backwards is what we know, what he cherish. Those we want and need are there, under the same trick of the shortness of life and living, and if everyone realized this, oh the wind would have so many friends. The wind would have friends plummeting from places they hadn't tripped from accidentally. There is such thing as too many companions, my dear gusts.  
_

 _And the wind doesn't exceed its friendship bonds. It knows it can only accept those who are ready to release the world and accept the new trip into tranquility. But those who are not ready.. oh how can you, dear gales and gusts, accept anyone with out guilty conscience, who is just not prepared?_

 _Well it cannot, of course! That's why the wind has a method. It gives you a **chance** , and reminds you of your world. Oh your world, the world you just told yourself was backwards and corrupted, wrong and disoriented. But the world has its smiles! Oh, its smiles indeed. The wind is around you always, like it is in this fall. This fall into the end. But the wind won't accept those who still hang to the world, those who still **need** it, and have those there that still need them. The memories. The Earthen memories of love and friendship and hope and joy, the memories that pulse through you like blood in veins, water in a riverbed. And **that** is precisely why the world is here! _

**_To give us a chance to flow, and the chance to swim upstream._**

 _The wind kisses your cheeks, kisses you goodbye. I love you like the moon loves the sun, it whispers. I love you so much. But unlike the moon and the sun, you shan't die to let me live, for your death brings me no life. The moon and the sun love each other in difference and similarity, and **that** is precisely why i love you. Oh, the gales love you. If no one on the world you are going back to does, **I** do, it whispers. Accept your world again! It missed you dearly. There may even be a surprise_

 ** _Those you thought you were nothing but thin air to; you mean the world you tried to leave to them_**

And Zuko's hands shot out for the thick vine. Gripping it, he climbed

* * *

Katara had seen him fall, and panic shot through her belly like a knife. He fell, and the second he fell and didn't get back up like Combustion Man had, she felt the fear ebb away only to be replaced by dread. He was going away; not gone, but going. He could be in _that state that must not be named_ , and she couldn't possibly believe that. She didn't _want_ to believe that. He would've left the moment after the gang witnessed him helping them, the moment their suspicion turned into trust and he would've been welcomed with open arms; a welcome he wasn't used to.

But Katara saw him fall. She wanted to yell out to him, but she couldn't without getting a large amount of speculations from the two boys beside her. Not that she cared what Arrow-Head and Boomerang Doofus thought of her choice of significant others, but she didn't want to be heckled at such a time. She couldn't call out to him, but she wanted to. If he was really in that _state that she wouldn't think about because she refused to believe it_ , she wouldn't have spoken any last words to him. She wanted to say something to him before his final departure. She felt she needed to, for closure; even though a few words shouted down a chasm to a corpse would solve nothing of her grief.

She didn't want to say she loved him, because well, she didn't _know_ that she did. After months of hatred followed by kiss and one special night, love wasn't exactly plastered on every billboard, and they weren't exactly the poster children. She couldn't assume she loved him, couldn't say their eyes met from afar and they just _knew_ that if was _love_ and never would they want _anyone else in the **entire world to be with them in every waking moment of their lives until they MET THE ENDS OF THEIR DAYS, OH!**_

Because that was absolute crap.

She wanted to tell him he did a _good job_. That he had done something amazing right there; that he had tried so hard to help them, to gain their acceptance, that he had met his end in the process of it. He had tried so hard, done so well, and even though the results had put in him six feet under, his efforts made her feel a thousand feet above for moments, before she discovered what might be his fate. And the idea of him gone was horrible. Because of the _loss_ she would feel. Because of the unknowns of them. Things she would never find out because he had gone, and they never had their moment together. Their _moments_ together. Oh, how dearly she wanted to try to be with him. She wanted to try. It was such a feeling of loss and unbeknownst to think he would be gone and she would never know

And she would never get to dole out her praise he so greatly deserved. After a lifetime of being downplayed and mistreated, he deserved one last _praise_ before his exit, something she would have hoped he would appreciate

 _She wanted him to return. To strike that golden gaze at her and make her laugh, make him laugh, and make his dumb cheeks turn red when he told her how much he missed her in the fearful moments there, that the end was so close and he never thought that he would get another chance (even though it was barely that given he never truly left)_

She would miss him not as a boyfriend, or a lover, or a partner, or a _soulmate_ (she nearly gagged at the way the words sounded in the infant stages of their relationship)

She would miss him as a companion

Someone to fight side by side with, someone to be with all the time, to cherish and to appreciate everyday. She didn't want to lose her companion. Her companion that would be so much more if he could just _be here_

Katara felt tears threaten her eyes, and she fought them down, knowing she wouldn't be able to answer anyone's questions about her waterworks in this condition. But the threat to cry only rose when she saw a familiar shaggy, black haircut ascending a fat, green vine, followed by a _total loser she was so fucking happy to see_

When he lifted himself onto the ledge, and walked forward to talk to the clearly shocked gang, clearly shocked at his fight on their side, and his survival. But Katara was quicker than his words, running forward and throwing her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Though Zuko was surprised at first, he was enveloped by her hug, lifting her off her feet and standing at his full height, her held tightly in his grasp

Katara knew how stereotypical it was for her to just _throw herself at the guy who saved her,_ and that it was just **_so original_** of a move for her to make, but she hadn't meant it that way. She didn't embrace him in her humble thanks as an _incapable maiden hugging her savior_ , she was a girl hugging someone she cared for a large deal, after his decease frightened her so much

" _Good job."_ She whispered to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko's breath his her ear as he chuckled softly. "Good job for what?" he questioned softly, though nuzzled affectionately into her neck, his forehead pressed to her pulse, as if he needed a true reminder of life after the scare he encountered. She didn't even care that she was still suspended in air; he didn't complain, and she assumed he had the strength to hold her up. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent deeply, relishing the embrace they shared, until the embarrassment of the audience behind them must've overcome Zuko, as he set her down, avoiding the gazes of others, and looking to Katara. They both remained silent, waiting for someone to speak up, to say something to break the ice. Neither Katara nor Zuko really wanted to be the one to explain and bring all this up

Aang, whose eyes flashed with jealousy when he saw them, spoke anyway. "Well.. I never thought I'd say this but, thanks Zuko." He told him, his eyes landing on Katara, as if he expected some sort of explanation for how she was acting around Zuko. Katara said nothing; mostly because Zuko being accepted into the team was priority over why they hugged so amorously, and because she didn't really _owe_ Aang any explanation. They weren't dating. They were friends, and he had something of a crush on her, she was _assuming_. She didn't need to justify her own choices; not that she wouldn't explain a bit if asked. _Asked._

 _"_ Listen..." Zuko began. "I know I didn't explain myself very well before but, i really am on your side." Told them, and Katara butted in.

"After that, he definitely seems more trustworthy." She said, with a look at Aang, who simply nodded, and Zuko started to add more things, trying to make up some explanation as to why Katara would suddenly trust someone whose nation was responsible for her mother's demise. "I ran into her yesterday, around my campsite. And I convinced her to listen to me." He explained, which both he and Katara knew was total garbage, but Aang and the others nodded, clearly buying their story. Pretty lucky for them, Zuko thought, because he was sure if he hadn't had that moment with Katara back in the catacombs, she would've creamed him before he had the moment to try and speak to her. But maybe they were buying this because well, it was true. Just with.. details left out. Big details. _Steamy_ details. Details Zuko would probably keep to himself. After a little more talking, they finally agreed to allow Zuko to stay with them; as after what they'd seen him do for them, it was clear that he could be trusted by the team.

But Katara already knew this, of course.

Katara had offered to show Zuko to the room he'd stay in, helping him bring his things into his things to his room. Setting them at the foot of the bed, she straightened up, feeling a grin stretch across her face as his arms slid around her waist. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for not.. Rushing into telling them about all this." He murmured against her cheek, eyes closing and he pulled her closer, and she rested back against him. "Mm. Yeah. We have to figure out what all.. Where we are now." She agreed softly, wriggling from his grip, only to turn around and take a fistful of his tunic in her hand, and pulled him down for a kiss, eyes closing and a slow, soft breath exiting her nose. This was the second time they kissed when well.. They were just being casual, not intimate. The first time.. She still wished it turned out better. Without him turning on them. But he knew he did wrong. And then.. When she ran into him yesterday.. He did anything _but_ the wrong thing. And now.. This kiss. It was gentle and smooth, and her heart beat a little faster as she remembered their friends outside. There was such a threat of being caught; and despite them really not wanting to be, it was still a little thrilling

She broke the kiss slowly, smiling up at him as their lips parted, biting her bottom lip and leaning in, brow resting against his. Her hand released the bundle of fabric she'd gripped before, and her arms slid around his neck, as his tightened around her waist. It was such a peaceful moment; especially when they weren't.. Doing anything particularly intimate, and they weren't going to be interrupted like they had in the catacombs. This was just.. A sweet, gentle moment between them. She hoped they'd have more of these moments.

But of course, this one was cut short by an interruption loudly introduced by Toph herself, barging into the room, and when she entered, they quickly jerked apart, both appearing quite flustered, but hopefully Toph's lack of sight would give them the upper hand here (though it probably wouldn't, since Toph could clearly manage without sight). "Are you two _love birds_ almost finished in here?" she asked. "It's sweetness's turn to cook dinner, and we're all starving." Toph informed them. Katara looked startled at this point, though not by the fact that her moment was interrupted, or because she had to cook, or anything like that. No, it was because Toph called them _love birds._

She knew?

Well, she supposed with seismic sense and all..

But still! Someone should tell her feet to mind their own business!

And what if Toph was already starting to judge them, what they were doing? What if she told the others? They could talk to her, and request she not tell sure, but Toph would mercilessly tease them about this. A heavy amount of inside jokes and references and innuendos would ensue their future copiously, but Katara knew that it was definitely better than having them busted to the whole team. She didn't really want her brother knowing at the moment, and not because he would get all _big brother-y_ , because that was just unfair, really. Why would he feel like he had to find someone perfect for Katara to be with, whereas he could be with whoever, like Suki for instance, without her okay? She didn't worry about him knowing because she needed permission, she worried about him knowing because he'd be completely immature about it.

Then there was Aang. She knew he had a little crush on her, harbored feelings for her. And maybe at one point, she may have returned those feelings. But he was just a kid. She was a kid, too, of course. Fourteen wasn't exactly a grown woman, but she wasn't.. pre-pubescent like he was. He didn't mature enough for a relationship, especially a serious one with an older person. He needed to wait for someone perfect, not just jump on the first opportunity he has. Plus, he was twelve. He had a long life to meet someone else and fall in love for _real_. Katara would feel bad pitying him and being with him, because she didn't think she felt as strongly for him as he did for her. And she knew those feelings were a brief thing that were likely fueled from knowing how he felt about her. Katara could only feel platonically towards him now, and he'd have to accept it. And he would, eventually. But she didn't want anyone knowing about this little _thing_ until they were sure what they were.

"Love birds?" Katara demanded, anger coming from the fact that Toph so casually teased them, in such an inconspicuous way, as if it didn't even surprise her they were up to something like this. Maybe it didn't. Maybe she saw this coming.

She just hoped Toph would be convinced not to tell anyone what she discovered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, love birds." Toph replied, matter-of-factually, and Katara could see Zuko's embarrassed look out of the corner of her eye, but Katara very well hid her embarrassment with what she tried to make off as anger. She was a little annoyed Toph had barged in while they were... together. Having a bit of a moment. And if Toph knew what they were doing before she even got here through seismic sense, wouldn't she have the sense to leave them alone? Or prepare dinner herself because Katara was, well, _helping Zuko feel more at home._ "It wasn't too hard to feel where that was headed." She shook her head. "If you're done, we're waiting, Sugar Queen." She told her with a chuckle, and finally turned to leave.

"Sugar Queen?" Zuko questioned after she'd left, a hint of amusement showing in his tone, and Katara pouted a little. "It's not a nickname i took willingly!" she defended herself, and he just chuckled, moving in close to her again now that he was able to, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No, but you're kinda cute when you blow up over stupid stuff like that." He murmured, and she, gratefully, slid her arms around his neck, and pressed a brief kiss to his lips, eyes closing for the gentle moment they spent together. Finally, she parted from him, and motioned for him to follow her as she headed back out to the group, hoping both that Toph hadn't mentioned anything to anyone (they really should've asked that she keep their actions from before under wraps, but she'd been so intent on getting rid of her and having a moment alone with Zuko that it slipped her mind). But also, that if, hopefully, she didn't say anything, them being off alone together for so long hadn't been too suspicious. They already rose suspicion before with their little hug. They couldn't afford to do that again if they wanted to stay low-key about this, for now

And so, they entered the group gathered around the fire, and Katara wordlessly began to prepare their dinner, thankfully getting no questions. Zuko didn't seem to be being asked anything either, to be given odd looks or anything like that. But when the meal was finished and Katara began dishing out food to everyone, she could tell Toph was just waiting to burst out innuendos and jokes at them the moment she slipped on her words, or Zuko said anything he didn't realize would be butchered into something humorous and most likely embarrassing at a moments notice. Conversation ensued, but Katara was sure to keep quiet about anything relating to Zuko and their time together, and he thankfully did the same. Finally, when they'd all eaten and decided that after such a long day, they should rest. Aang would begin his firebending training first thing tomorrow with Zuko, and they both needed their rest. So they all cleaned up from dinner, and headed to their respected places for rest. Katara couldn't believe how well that'd gone; not a single word about the make out session they shared before from Toph. Were they really going to get away with this? Just as she headed towards the temple, to head to Zuko's room for a bit of... _talking_ before bed, her luck ran out.

"Don't get into any _hotpants_ tonight, sweetness." Toph called in a bit of a sing-songy voice, which was really only heard by Katara and Zuko on their way to the room, but it was loud enough that if the others were paying attention, they could've easily heard. _Hotpants_.

She was pretty much ready to die. The redness of Zuko's face pretty much plastered a sign saying he was embarrassed too. It hadn't looked like _anything_ until she made a _goddamn sex innuendo as they were going into a bedroom together_. She wished Toph hadn't heard them. Or feet-saw them. But there was no escaping a girl who could see pretty much everything if she was in close enough range. It was a nightmare and a miracle all at once. For their particular situation though, it was definitely not much of a blessing. She really wished they could have privacy. But _hotpants?_

Was that what she was going to call Zuko?

Not that it wasn't true.

 _Because he a firebender_

 ** _That's obviously what she meant_**

 ** _Just that he was a fire bender and fire was hot_**

 _"Don't get into any hotpants tonight". She was telling her not to get in **Hotpants' hot pants.**  
_

She was so glad no one else had heard. She probably would've died if anyone heard. Not to mention hearing about giving Sokka the "oogies" again. Though she had to admit, if her kissing someone gave him the "oogies", her sleeping with someone would probably ensue another word for him to describe his absolute disinterest in hearing about his siblings romantic rendezvous. Which was _good_ obviously, but he could at least try to be more mature about it.

But whatever. She didn't need to think about her childish older brother at the moment. She followed Zuko into the room, wishing there was more than just a curtain to draw in front of the door, but she settled for what they had. Smiling, she moved in close to him and laced her arms around his neck, leaning up and pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek, resulting in a soft chuckle from him at the contact, as if the awkward dining and embarrassing remark from Toph had faded away and they could be as loving as they were before dinner again. " _Hotpants?_ " She questioned him, referring to when he questioned Toph's unwilling nickname for Katara before. The repeat of that name made his cheeks grow a little pink, and he hid his face away in her hair, talking, though it was a bit muffled. "That was _not_ my choice of a nickname." He huffed , and Katara laughed softly. "It wasn't, _Hotpants_?" She asked, a playful little grin on her face, and he pouted a little dropping his head a bit so his brow rested against hers, and she could quite clearly see his embarrassed expression (which Katara couldn't deny was quite possibly the cutest thing she'd ever seen).

"That nickname will be the death of me." he insisted, pretty over dramatically, Katara thought. "You, being a complete dork, will be the death of _me_." She replied, and he chuckled, leaning forward so his nose brushed hers, eliciting a few giggles from them both before they kissed briefly, a gentle press of their lips together, before parting and resuming their close position. She leaned in again, giving him a longer, more luxorious kiss, rather than the brief one they'd just shared. She pressed herself against him, head tilting into the kiss and eyes falling shut. A hand slid up to entangle in his dark hair, pulling him closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist so fittingly, as if they were just _meant_ to fall into place there. The kiss was growing more and more heated, Katara pressing into it more, into him more, pressing him into the wall and letting the other arm that wrapped around his neck fall to grip the hem of his top. But as quickly as the kiss began, it ended.

"I should go."

She'd told him, knowing that if she hadn't so badly wanted to keep going to, this would be considered teasing. "They might get suspicious, and Toph will _definitely_ assume we did well.. exactly what she joked about." She replied, looking at him a little apologetically. She wished she hadn't been so selfish as to throw herself into such a passionate moment, knowing full well they wouldn't be able to do anything more tonight if they wanted to avoid be discovered before they were ready. Zuko looked as if he were about to agree with her for a moment, as she knew he was an "honorable prince" and wouldn't pressure her. But it was _Katara_ he was talking about, and she should've expected the dominance to change, and for Katara to know be pressed to the wall of the small room, round eyes widened as she looked up at him, but there was an undertone of want beneath it all. That every time she said this was _innappropriate_ right now, it made him want to do what was called wrong _so many times_ so badly. And Katara would be lying if she said she wouldn't have taken similar action if she was in his position

"She'll assume we... got _busy_ in here either way. We've been here awhile, alone. Why not _prove her right?_ " He whispered, brow resting against hers again, and although the words he said would've been spoken with a smirk and a hot, breathy whisper against her neck by anyone else, Zuko's shy face and quiet whispers were what came of it.

And Katara didn't think she'd ever wanted to be with anyone more

* * *

Hey there! So i haven't really been speaking at the end of chapters, mostly because i just write and post and write and post and blah blah. But i guess its resulted in little to no reviews? Dont be shy about commenting! Praise is always a fucking plus, and constructive criticism is too! uvu


	11. Chapter 11

_Why don't we prove her right_

Oh, he didn't say it, but she knew what he meant. Toph already assumed they'd be up to something not so _honorable_ tonight, and now, well, there was no point in _not_ proving her right, right? She was pressed to the wall by him, his head low and close to her, brows pressed together. She could hear every breath he inhaled and exhaled, and she could feel the tension of need growing between them. They were both getting anxious to do this. He finally took action, but sliding his hand down to her waist, wrapping them around her and pressing himself against her, them up against the wall as he pressed a kiss behind her ear, whispering softly to her. "If someone catches us..." He began in a mumble in her ear, and she chuckled softly. She knew it was true, but she didn't care. "I know." she breathed back, her arms wrapped around his neck, biting her lip as hot puffs of breath hit her neck each time he spoke. She knew neither of them were really that great at this sorta thing alone, but together they worked.

She pulled him closer, into another kiss. It began as gently as the first, eyes closing and arms sliding around him more, a hand returning to its places in his messy haircut, pressing him closer to her. His hands were around her waist, pulling her against him as he pressed them to the wall, similar to when Katara had done it, but oh, it was better this way. No matter how much she would want to steal dominance back, to be on top and make him just _beg_ her for it. Like she would end up doing. But he was so much taller than she was, and his body completely enveloped hers as she was pressed up against the wall, completely warmed by him. She didn't have any issues letting him take over. Not that she wouldn't try to get it back. She wouldn't cave _completely_.

But she was almost willing to give into him. Into the way he breathed and the way he spoke and looked at her and moved and _touched he_ r. It was almost unbearable yet so not enough all at the same time. They'd melted into the kiss more, and Katara had been lifted up, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer as they grew more heated. He'd tried to undo the intricate wraps of her under wrappings again, but he fumbled a bit this time, resulting in a very red faced firebender, as Katara chuckled softly, lifting his chin and giving him a little kiss. She let the wrappings slacken, so his hands could slide under them with ease. She undid the tie around her waist, the fabric at her shoulders and over her chest slackened, she let the fabric fall down, and bunch at her hips, and she bit her lip as she met his eyes. Before, when they did this the first time, it was so desperate, so needy. It wasn't about admiring one another, it was about reaching that glorious moment. Not that they didn't mean something to one another afterwards, that they didn't relish their time last night. Because they did, but it was so much more desperate. Now, they could see each other. Admire one another's bodies. It was.. Good. She was excited to be able to engage in something so intimate with someone; especially him. She noticed his eyes fall on her, and she smiled. She'd never been so closely.. Appreciated before. In a good way. She leaned forward, head gently bumping his, and his gaze rose to meet hers, brows pressed together as they usually did, to have such a beautiful glimpse into one another's eyes.

"You're a lot more beautiful.. When I take the time to look." He murmured, pressing a little closer so their noses brushed, and he pressed her into the cool stone of the wall more. Katara smiled a little, her arms adjusting themselves around his neck, fingers affectionately brushing through his hair. She knew he was referencing the first time they did this, when they didn't take so much time to enjoy one another, and were just needing each other so desperately; but this time was not going to be like that. It would be so much better. "You're still adorable." She crooned, winning a little teasingly at him, and pulling him in closer and pecking his lips gently, them both chuckling softly as their lips pressed together. They needed to move forward, she knew, but she relished the cute moments they had together.

"Now isn't the time to be adorable." He whispered to her, pressing closer to her so they were, at this point, pressed against one another, up against the cool stone wall. His hands squeezed her thighs, fingers boring into her soft, brown skin and promising bruises there tomorrow, but Katara didn't care. One of his hands slid from her thigh to press to her stomach, fingers pointing to the floor as he slipped his hand between her legs, cupping the radiating warmth. She took in a sharp intake of breath; it was such subtle attention to her in such a sensitive, erogenous spot, and it made her hips quiver a bit, and jerk into his hand, the heels of her feet pressing into his lower back, arms tensed around his neck. She reacted head to toe to the knew contact; and Zuko clearly noticed this, as she felt the heat of his breathy chuckled against her skin as he leaned in to press a kiss beneath her ear, then slowly and surely working his way down her neck. Her breaths grew heavier, his hand massaging into her core. She grew hotter, feeling sweat sheen her skin, her head tilting to the side to give him more room as his lips pressed to her pulse. His hand slid under the wrappings she had lazily draped over her thighs and hips, pressing to the heat between her legs directly, which made her hips much jerk up again, a soft whine eliciting from her at the friction from his hand, legs beginning to quiver again as she tried to get used to the stimulation. But he didn't give her the time to adjust, as he massaged his fingers into her, his hand turning so his thumb rubbed against a particular cluster of nerves, making her gasp, heavy inhales following. Her eyes fell shut, and she bit her lip to try and silence herself. She succeeded in keeping mostly quiet, until she felt fingers slide between her legs, one slowly working its way inside, pressing one, two knuckles in, and curving to press at sensitive spots. Her legs were undoubtedly trembling as they wrapped around him now, and she let out such a pitiful, needy whine, hands gripping handfuls of his shirt tightly, his finger beginning to move slowly inside her, gradually getting a bit quicker, and even sliding a second finger in. Katara's back arched, and hips pressed forward, whimpers slipping past her lips, her fingers trembling as they curled into fists and gripped handfuls of his tunic, his other hand still squeezing her thigh to hold her up. Finally, his appendages recoiled from her, as she let out a slow exhale, trying to regain herself.

They resumed their earlier position, him pressed up against her as she was against the wall of the room, her arms around his neck. She panted softly as she continued to try to calm herself down, her lip being drawn in and bit down on again as she felt the hardness marking _his_ arousal in this moment, just like she was. She grinned a little to herself; she's caused that. She was the one who got him like this; she affected him in _this_ way, and goddamn it was _attractive_. He was pressed _right against her,_ and her wrappings were still undone and just barely _hanging onto her thighs_. She was sweating and panting, and each breath threatened a whimper as he was against her, his lips mindlessly kissing at her, thumbs tracing circle's on her hips. He was waiting for _her_. Waiting for her to come down from such a white, hot pleasure she'd hit, and in the process of waiting he still stayed close to her, still kissed her and touched her and made some sort of _contact_ with her, like the idea of keeping his hands off of her didn't exist.

And it was so right. After so many times of being around her, while the others were there, it was driving him crazy. Every time they were together, he wanted to be by her. He wanted to be in contact with her somehow, just to soothe his need to have her, in some way. In some way ranging from the most vanilla to the most X-Rated he could imagine. The process of keeping away from her so much, bottling all that want and desire up (even if it wasn't solely sexual), it was too much. That urge spilled all out in an instant, when he was able to touch her, to hold her, to _have her_ , it wasn't something he was going to do coyly. He craved her so much, needed her so _badly_ and he didn't want to waste a single moment of their alone time separated. He heard her heavy breaths begin to steady out, and he slid his hands back down to her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh as he pressed into her more, and, almost coyly, she pressed her hips back against his, her head craning forward to bury her face in his shoulder, a heavy breath heaving from her, which made him grin just a bit. He made her react that way; _he_ was the one who made her make every one of those twitches and quivers and shudders and gasps and moans. Oh, her _moans_. Anyone would _loathe_ him for knowing he knew what she sounded like; it was just basic knowledge. Every sound, every expression, every movement.. she was almost too much yet not enough all at once.

Or almost too much

" _Zuko.."_ She breathed out, her arms around his upper torso, hands gripping his clothes in tight handfuls, trembling just slightly from the effort of holding onto the fabric. If she kept saying things like that.. Agni, it would send him over the edge. He could barely handle her noises before he heard _his name._

 _He would literally **never** forget the way his name sounded from her in that **tone**_

Spirits, the way her _voice sounded_

He knew this was just the worst time to gush over her, but _everything she did_ it was just _so amazing_

He felt like such a child, so stupid and naive for crooning over her; but what they were doing, the actions they'd shared, it was all too much for him to ignore that he was beginning to admire her so much. There was no doubt they needed something after this, no doubt they needed to continue this. He didn't want a single night with her; or a few nights, at that. He wanted every night, every day to get closer to her, to spend time together in hopes that they might be something great together. He was so intent on the goal of them and what they could be

So intent, he was clearly thinking a little too much, as a few pitying whines elicited from Katara, who breathed profanities and desires to him, in which he would gladly pursue. A hand went to the hem of his bottoms, and he worked them down as far as possible, and as quick as possible for that matter, that he could in his position. Toying with the under wrappings, he simple let the clothes fall in a heap, or tangle around his knees; he was in way too much of a trance here to care. He just needed this, and he needed her. He pressed forward, his body slowly pressing to hers again, and telling by the gasp that'd come from her, something _else_ had met her body. A wet, radiating heat; the way he pushed forward and she enveloped him in such a hot, needy way. When he was finally back against her, hips pressed together, that familiar wet heat _throbbed_ around him, and they were both gasping for air, both gripping one another tightly as shudders past. Usually, it would be Katara who would need the time to adjust (for quite obvious reasons), but Zuko found himself so overwhelmed, so overcome with the pleasing feeling, that waiting for her was something that would help him prepare to do his best in a moment.

And then he was moving. Hips pulling away from hers, then pushing back against them. At first, he hardly parted from her. Hips gone for a second before they eased back against hers, and she let out shaky breaths at the feeling, sweat beading down his forehead, over his arms, against her thighs that he gripped so firmly, so needily; it was like the grip was more so to keep him stable than to keep her up. His speed soon increased, as Katara's desperation shone through deeply, and he couldn't leave her to wait too long. Soon, he was moving quickly, hips giving a soft smack each time they met hers, whose jerked into his needily each time his met hers. She dug her nails into his back, careful not to hurt him at first, but even as she got more aggressive about it, he didn't notice nor care. The sting of her nails was such a small inconvenience compared to the pleasure washing over them both. By the time they had finished, a hot, sweaty finish in which Katara let out a probably-too-loud moan, they were racked by quivers and shudders as they gripped one another, eventually sliding down the wall until they hit the ground, and he pressed a breathless, weakened kiss to her lips, him sititng on his knees with her resting on his thighs, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He panted softly, the kiss becoming a messy touch of the lips as he tightened his arms around her waist to hold her close.

They were both far too tired to move; but there would be no hiding what happened if they were found like this in the morning. Shakily, he helped her up, and they made their way to the bed to sleep. At first, they'd both exchanged mumbling agreements not to cuddle as they slept if they were found (because sleeping in the same bed was bad enough, it didn't need half naked snuggling too). But as they drifted asleep, they both curled into one another, snuggling so warmly against each other, and finally slipped into sleep


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, Katara blinked as light filtered in through the window, and she buried her face in the warm body that huddled against her. She smiled when she remembered who she was asleep beside, and she lifted her chin to look up at him. He continued to sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest soothing as she gazed at him. He looked so peaceful; even with his scar that twisted his face into a grimace when he laid on the side that let his scar show. But she didn't find anything wrong with it. She found it to be something that marked him yes, but In a good way. It was something special and different, something that made him distinctive from everyone else. She leaned up, a gentle kiss pressed to his scarred cheek, smiling. She never felt so comfortable around someone; never felt like she could be so open and loving with someone before. She settled back down on the bed beside him, a hand coming up and fingers running affectionately through his hair, which eventually woke him with a small smile, blinking as he adjusted to the light, smiling at her. "Morning, sleepyhead." She murmured, and he chuckled softly. "Morning, Waterbender." He greeted her. It was funny to think he used to use Waterbender as an _insult_ for her, but in reality, it was really amazing. She was a powerful, strong bender, and the idea that she was his elemental opposite and yet they worked perfectly together was amazing to think about. She leaned up and pressed her lips briefly to his, smiling as they parted.

"We should get dressed." She murmured. "You've got some firebending to teach today." She smiled sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up and stretched, a soft gasp, then a soft chuckle when she felt his arms around her from behind. She leaned back into him with a little smile. "Do you ever _stop_ being _the cutest thing ever_?" She asked, her arms resting over his as she leaned over to kiss his cheek, then finally stood and dressed herself. She wished they could've stayed together forever, in the loving, gentle moment together, cuddling and holding each other. She really cherished all the moments they had together, but unfortunately, right now they couldn't have too many. Not until, at least, the others knew about them. But she knew they'd need to wait a little before that happened. Right now, it was sneaking around. And that wasn't all bad.

When they were both dressed, Katara left the room first, greeting their friends casually as she emerged from her room, and Zuko, who'd been waiting for a few minutes in his room before walking out so as not to be suspicious, exited a little while after Katara, greeting everyone in the morning.

Zuko and Aang had been working for a while on firebending, and it was apparent that they were both making significant progress. Katara had watched for a little while (mostly to see Zuko as he practiced bending, because it was undoubtedly attractive the way he fought; she _couldn't even_ deny it). But eventually, she headed off to the water to practice her own bending. She had been a little distracted at first, her mind lingering on Zuko and how much she wanted to be around him; spar with him for practice instead of just repeating the same monotonous drills. But eventually, she pushed it aside and continued to work, finally getting the distraction she needed. Normally, she wouldn't gush over someone so much, but being away from him for so long, well, it wasn't easy. They were in the cuteness of the beginning of their relationship, and they had to hide it. She didn't like it. But at the same time, it was so thrilling. She finally let the water fall back with a little splash, and she rung out her hair, turning to walk out of the water, and smiled when she noticed _that special someone_ again. Wasn't he supposed to be training Aang right now? He was being wildly suspicious. But when she headed over, and they greeted one another with a gentle little kiss, she didn't care anymore. She didn't care how suspicious it was that he left so suddenly to see Katara. She didn't care if they were caught; she just wanted to be around him. It was so difficult to be apart in such a vanilla stage of their relationship, despite how naive it sounded.

Their arms were around one another again, and he averted his eyes with a bit lip, and her eyes glinted in amusement. "Yes?" She asked quietly, and he pulled her a little closer, hands at her hips and tracing circles on the bones. "Mm. Nothing really." He murmured. "Just.. Missed you." He smiled, and she smiled back, even though he didn't look at her. She leaned up, kissing his cheek with a smile, and he chuckled softly. "Someone's gonna see." She fretted, recoiling a bit, but he pulled her in close. " _Who_ _cares_ if they see?"  
" _Me_."  
"Well you _shouldn't."_  
"You know you care, too." She reminded him, and he nodded slightly. Yeah, he did care. He didn't want _the Avatar,_ along with a member of Katara's family, and a _earthbender slash metalbender_ wanting him dead for being a little too comfy around a certain waterbender that was one of their closest friends and allies. He kinda doubted they'd really _hate_ him; definitely not as much as they used to loathe him, but they wouldn't be happy about it. He assumed

He didn't even think that they might be _supportive_ of their choice to be together. After all, Toph figured it out with her seeing-feet and she hadn't told a soul, nor given them a hard time or even tried to blackmail them with the information she got. She just _left them in peace._ Should they tell the others? Should they say something? It would be easier if everyone knew.. albeit they might have to put up with some jokes at first, or some jesting gags at them when they held hands or kissed or acted even _remotely_ couple-y in front of them, but he could handle that. Katara could handle that (for a little while before she scolded them for treating them so poorly when they were only showing affection for one another. That it was just "what two people who cared about each other did". Zuko always found it alluring the way she acted so passionately and fiercely about things that mattered to her.) But there were plenty of reasons not to say anything. Too many to list really. And if he thought there was a downside to this, it was best they waited until what might be a perfect moment, or they just waited until they were caught and where forced to tell. At least then they wouldn't have to so awkwardly come up with what to say when they _casually told the group they'd been sleeping together._ What was more nonchalant than that?

Basically everything in the universe, really.

No, they couldn't tell. It would mess too much up.

"Yeah. You're right." he murmured. "It's too soon. Still." he agreed, leaning down and going in to peck her lips, when a hand on his chest stopped him from getting any closer to her. "Not till we're alone." She told him, an amusing and slightly teasing glint in her eyes, and he frowned, pouting a little (which pretty much made her heart melt on the spot; there was nothing she wanted to do in that moment more than _him_. _  
_

* * *

So this chapters kinda short, but only because im warming up for a lil Valentines Day special (for the American readers, and whoever else celebrates it)

Prepare for cuteness which is gonna end in the steamiest BANG ever

might be two parts tbh


	13. Chapter 13

" _You_ have an Avatar to train, and _i_ have waterbending to practice."

"Practice kissing instead. I'll volunteer my services as a test subject."

" _Zuko."_ She chided with a soft chuckle, his arms around her waist and drawing her in closer, placing gentle kisses to her lips and cheeks, mumbling a "what?", but wouldn't pull away from her. "You know we both have things to do. And that we can't risk being caught already." She told him, and he frowned again (that _stupid **stupid stupid**_ frown that looked way too adorable on him and just made her want to give in), his forehead rested against hers so she'd have to look up into his eyes. So amber-y yellow and so beautiful, like a river flowing with liquid gold. And hers, such a simple, regular blue that so obviously mused her waterbending. So typical. So bland. So boring. And for some reason he didn't care a bit that she perceived herself as something so plain and regular. He didn't say it often, but he seemed quite fond of her, even though they didn't say those _special three words yet_

What was the hooplah with those words anyway? They were just words right? It was just a sentence. A little, tiny sentence so many people got worked up over and clung to so dearly; like it was a lifeline. It seemed to cost nothing yet mean everything. She'd never said those words before (aside to her parents), so she supposed she was just new to it all. She didn't get why people could rely so much on just hearing words, and make such a big deal out of them. Yet, on some level she must've understood, since she'd never said them as she'd never had the drive or the reason to.

Did she have it _now?_

She hadn't even thought of that. She hadn't thought of what was happening or what was going on with the two of them, just that she was having fun and enjoying herself. Did she feel that way for him? Did he feel that way for her? Would he expect her to say it? Would he expect her to feel it already? Did he feel it already? Was he waiting for her to say she felt that way? Was he going to end whatever they had going on between them if she didn't?

She tried to tell herself to breathe, but spirits above, La and Tiu give her strength she could not _breathe_ and she had to talk to him already.

"Zuko?" she asked quietly, more quietly than she intended. And it must've alerted him that something was wrong or she was having a problem or _something,_ because when his gaze fell on hers again, it was full of concern. "What?" he repeated. "What.. what's going on with us? What are we supposed to be, what am i supposed to be feeling? What are _you_ feeling? Are you waiting for me to say that i-" She stopped, looking up at him with a look of almost defeat, like she tired herself out with her own words. All the emotions that just came rushing to her were so new and alien, and she didn't know what else to do but to spill them to him in an effort of hoping he'd know what to do. He looked momentarily worried, before he smiled a little. Maybe all these weird feelings she'd been having were just feelings of her being such a teenager. An angsty, hormonal teenager with odd, changing emotions. "You want to know if i think.. we're in love?" He asked warily, hoping he asked the right thing. They both knew that if Katara hadn't meant that, and he sprung the idea of love on her already, she'd probably run in the opposite direction. But with a swallow, she gave him a tiny nod as an answer.

"I think, we're whatever we want to be. We aren't in love, i can say that. We're.. knew to this. To each other. This is the first relationship we've had that's been this close and almost.. mature. This is the first intimate relationship we've had. We're gonna feel weird stuff. But.. in the end, i think I'm always gonna turn back to, i wanna be around you, Katara." He answered her, and it made her worried, frightened and naive look fade into a relieved one, and she even smiled at him. _I wanna be around you._ They couldn't say they loved one another, but they _wanted to be with each other, and around each other._ So that's all they had to say right? Who cared about tradition and what should be done and what was _normal._ It was only _them_ in this, and they needed to do what felt right to them. And that was say what kept them both _comfortable._ And what Zuko had said seemed to put Katara at ease.

"I know i sprung all that on you and i shouldn't have just spilled it all to you it's just.. us being together. The more intent you were with being around me the more worried i got you were on completely separate place than i was, and i just," She exhaled a slow breath, drawing herself closer to him. "didn't wanna mess this up. I'm glad we're at a good spot." She murmured, and he smiled a little more. "I'm glad you could tell me anything; especially something like that, without hesitation. We trust each other. That's a good thing right?" he asked, and she murmured in agreement, and he brought her in closer, hugging her amorously.

" _I wanna be around you, Katara."_

* * *

 _If i could be with you tonight_

 _i would sing you to sleep_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

 _I'll fail and lose this fight_

 _Never fade in the dark_

 _Just remember that you will always burn as bright_

 _("The Light Behind Your Eyes": My Chemical Romance 2001-2013)_

Katara finally got out of the water, Zuko following her. She bended the water off of them both, and sat on the sand of the shore, motioning for him to sit beside her, and she smiled as she stared out at the water rippling before them. His arm was around her, and she leaned against him, and they just stayed silent. It was peaceful, it was nice. She always cherished these moments; it was like they were a true couple. For once, they could do something conventional, something that all the other couples did. She knew, of course, that they weren't all the same. That there weren't rules for them to follow, weren't things they had to do to be considered a couple. But they felt like this was something most of the others did, it felt more _real_ when they did things like this. She liked it. She really did. She was always looking ahead, looking to the future when they could be together like this without having to hide so much. She was always looking ahead and wanting to get to the _future already,_ but the moments like these helped her slow down and realize that she needed to appreciate this and love this _now, in the present._

"I think, if anyone was to find us, right now. Right like this. I could tell them. I could explain that we're together." Katara murmured to him. "Moment like these, they remind me that we really care about each other, and we're not just in this for childish reasons." She went on, looking up at him as if to confirm it, and he gave her a small smile. It was all she needed to be sure. "If anyone saw us like _this,_ i dont think they could find anything wrong with what we have." He agreed, and she smiled a little more, pressing her face into his shoulder. "You're such a _dork_." She mumbled, but her smile remained. "But that's a _good thing_." And he chuckled quietly. How could anyone not appreciate what they've got? It was too _cute_ how they acted together.

She leaned up, turning his chin, and pressing a slow, gentle kiss to his lips. Her hands rose to rest at his sides, as she tilted her head into the kiss. Her fingers spread, holding him a little tighter, and pressing into the kiss more. She was up on her knees by now, just about the height of him sitting down now. She continued the kiss, but began to tickle his sides, resulting in laughter bubbling from him, and the kiss being broken. A grin formed on her face when he pulled away as he laughed, and he leaned back on the sand, effortlessly trying to bat her hands away. She took the opportunity to roll on top of him and sit in his lap as he laid on the ground, tickling him still until he finally caught her slender wrists. She gasped, but it was quickly followed by laughs and giggles as their positions where flipped, and she was pinned back on the sand, wrists to the ground (like the rest of her), and him, over top of her, a knee on either side of her (considering he was considerably taller than her, he didn't rest any weight on her aside from holding her wrists). Her laughter died down, and they just smiled at one another. Another unbelievably cute moment she would have to remember. She didn't want to forget any of the beginning times. There couldn't be anything big enough to ruin their little moments like this

Until, of course, they heard a voice behind them


End file.
